Scythuruk
The Sythuruk are genticly engineered species created by AulTech Industires nearly 17 years prior to the Corporate Wars. At that time the orginal Template used was created from the imagination of Letric Tech. His idea was to use them as a Corporate force to provide the Federation with a large standing army should the need ever have arisen. However Letric Tech went back into Cryogenic staisis before hecould have brought the Sythuruk template into production. His Sythetic clone who took over the company then decided to use them as a form of Industrial and Corporate Espionage, Security, and Negoatiation. Regarding The Scythuruk The Scythuruk are a combination of impossible to exist DNA and Incredibly advance cybernetics. The Scythuruk are by defintion a race that is in a constant rapid state of evoultion. They are the only race that can mate even after death. The technique to accomplishing this exists beyond the reason of comprehension. Physical Atributes The Scythuruk men are all at an average height of 6ft 6 inches tall. The Sythuruk men are capable of lifting up to 7000lbs without adrenilin. However, with adrenlin being pumped in along with a naturally occuring rapid acting steriod can allow the Scythuruk to lift easily 3 to 10 times this weight. Scythuruk women are at an average of 6ft tall. They are not as strong as their men are being to able to lift only around 400lbs at average without adrenilin and the stimulate. With it they can easily lift and throw objects and persons under 2000lbs. They are slender where their men are broad shouldered. The muscle tone among the women is less visible as it is seen in the men. The women however posess incredible diplomacy skills allowing them to easily outwit and/or persuade offcials and Corporate excutives. Both sexes are extremely attractive but the men are more less showy about what they wear often being satisfied to remain unseen, The females are so irrrestiably attractive that many times people have compared the Orions to be almost ugly in their presence. Both sexes are capable of ghosting through matter but only the men are capable of ghosting through energy and shields. Mental Atributes The Scythuruk are not dumb they are incredibly intelligent and have of natural ability to easily solve some of the most advanced equations and therories. The women posess incredible diplomacy skills allowing them to easily outwit and/or persuade offcials and corporate excutives. They also have the ability to be able to resolve a diplomatic situtation with relative ease whether benfiting everyone or just AulTech. The men are incredibly inteligent in gathering information and sabotage. They often excel at their ability to only on extremely rare occasions miss their mark when using a weapon. During the corporate war and the lethal intiative activated they became widely feared as they became almost undetectable even by the most cutting edge UGI Technology. Before the corporate war The Scythuruk were incapable of killing off targets and were limited to brain washing. They became so effective that nearly 90% of the Galaxy began to side with AulTech in fear of being next on the list. Many UGI worlds also surrendered to AulTech in Fear of being put on the list. Inhuman Attributes Eventually it came to be known that generation 5 of the Scythuruk were able to still function due to an implant that would force their souls to still operate their bodies until the mission was accomplished. Loyality The Scythuruk hold a fanatical zealotous loyality to AulTech Industries that makes them willing to do anything for AulTech Industries. They hold no loyality to AulTech's head but they do not disobey an order by any AulTech Employee. If the employees are not as devoted as they are then, well there have been a couple of incidents. If caught and forced to spill information an the Scythuruk can biologically alter themselves without the need of technology to make themselves into high explosive bio bombs. Terrorism: After the Corporate wars and the near complete destruction of AulTech Industries the Scythuruk became and InterGalactic Terrorist Organization that existed for nearly one thousand years. They eventually became responsible for several unspeakable acts of destruction including the complete detonation of the many Taiidan Region buster and Red matter weapons depots, and the mass killings totalling to an sickening number close to 31 trillion. A more horrific problem occured when thanks to some black market genetic splicing the Next Generation of Sycthuruk have been given abilities simialr to Sarci Nevron. This has made them even harder to stop. History Before the corporate war but after their creation AulTech industries began using Scythuruk Negoatatiors to publicly and privately form many times with governments and Corporations an exchange of technology to prepare for the war and the conquering of the galaxy. During the Corporate War Infiltrators were widely used to cause immense instabiltity in both military and civilian economies. Both the UGI and the IFP were forced to work together to stop AULTech from taking control. AULTech eventually after ten years was completely destroyed save for a small and remote planet where the refugees and the real Letric Tech left the galaxy and settled in another were they create the Universal Remanent Society (URS). This society would remain peaceful till the day it disbanded. However, nearly 1.3 trillion Scythuruk all believed AulTech had been brutally destroyed by the IFP and UGI. For the next Thousand Years they ended up becoming a Terror Organization so poweful and so vast that they eventually became a completely seperate coalition in the Gamma Quadrant. By then their technology was nearly a hundred years more advanced than the Taiidans technology and a new Neutral zone was set up between the Scythuruk and UGI/IFP. Their society would take almost 98000 years before they would eventually become part of the Galaxy which by around then was ruled by a Recreated AULTech Industries now known as the AULTech Initiative run by the real Letric Tech. This governing system would eventually last until the end of the Universe. Category:AULTECH Industries Category:Personnel Category:Terrorist